Shattered Illusion
by Zaknafein
Summary: Alternates from the beginning of the manga. Nine tails is awoken when Naruto learns the Kage Bushin. Rough Chapter 14 Posted. 26 Jul.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Prologue  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up on the peak of the rocky rise, Naruto watched the battle unfolding.  
  
He crouched there, carefully monitoring the conversation of the two Chunin below. His ruse had worked perfectly; both of them had been completely taken in.

Finally, satisfied that his trail was covered, at least for now, Naruto turned from the battle. He did not know how long he would be gone, perhaps years, perhaps less, but of one thing he was certain, when he returned, there would be a reckoning.

That was for later though, he was not yet out of Leaf territory, best if he kept his mind on his escape.

He had little idea of the full capabilities that the Leaf Jounen possessed, so his full concentration was needed to insure that he remained undetected.

Taking the first leap, he reached the branch of a nearby tree, as with every journey, his began with a single step.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto was a long way from the village when the sun came up. When the initial glare had subsided, he looked out towards the south and west, to the distant spectre of Hidden Leaf village, and remembered.

……flashback………  
  
Naruto lay panting upon the ground, exhausted both mentally and physically. Even so, he was happy, he had done it, he had successfully mastered the Kage-Bushin technique, a forbidden jutsu from within the scroll of seals. 

Surely they would let him pass the genin exam now.  
  
_wrong_  
  
Startled, Naruto quickly got into a defensive crouch, how had they found him so quickly, his Chunin instructor had assured him of at least another few hours before discovery. Scanning his surroundings proved fruitless, there was nobody there. Frustrated, Naruto couldn't help himself, he called out.

"Who is it, what do you mean?"  
  
_they shall never let one such a you pass their precious exam; you have just stolen the scroll of seals, an offence carrying the penalty of execution. You will forever be outcast within that village, a fact you know well, all that you can really hope for is respect. And the only way to obtain respect is power. With that scroll in your possession, power is now within your grasp._

Shaken by the answer, and still unable to locate the origin of the voice, Naruto's fragile mind was bombarded by a hoard of memories. His mistreatment by the people in the hidden leaf, aching loneliness, the jubilant smiles of the other children as they ran to their parents, put most of all pain.  
  
_you have been presented with an opportunity, given to you by the new technique you have learnt. Kage Bushin. We can create a copy of both the scroll of seals and yourself, a copy to leave for the village to find, the real scroll shall remain in our possession. With that we can train, and grow powerful._

Naruto suddenly found himself standing before a gigantic gate shrouded in oppressive darkness, a huge pair of glaring red eyes gazing at him dispassionately. Gathering his courage, Naruto looked straight into those eyes, never wavering, "What do you have to gain from this."  
  
_A chance to once again have my power touch the world, a chance to once again destroy, my reason for existence. I am tied to you now, so all that I can do is see that you grow. The more powerful you become, the more of my power can once again be felt in the waking world, through you, my influence can once again be felt._

It was the simple truth, the elder generation would never accept him, all the saw when the looked at him was the fox. Well, if it was the fox they wanted, the fox they were going to get, "Very well, what do I need to do."  
  
_Perform the Kage Bushin you have just learnt, I will warp the technique with my own charka, the clone will become semi-permanent, and completely undetectable to any, save a being of equal power to my own, and there are very few of those._

As instructed, Naruto performed the required jutsu, careful to keep his hand motions correct. Yet, as he came to the final section of the charka pattern, it was suddenly wrenched from his control and warped. He found himself in two places at once, but that downright bizarre sensation soon faded, until finally, it was gone. He turned to stare at the clone, as it turned to stare at him, unbelieving.  
  
_There is someone coming, we must leave. NOW!!!  
_  
Careful to grab the real scroll on the way past, Naruto fled.  
  
…..end flashback…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto picked his way south for many days, his destination set firmly in mind. It had been many years, though he was certain of its location, his home for the first five years of his life.

None of the Leaf ninja had wanted anything to do with him, Ninetail's slaughter blamed solely on him, so the third Hokage had arranged matters with the Hidden Cloud village. A pair of elderly ninja, both long retired, were contracted to take care of him and begin his training.

For his protection a safe house was built, it's location kept secret save for that of its residents and the third. They were good times, his only true time of happiness, yet they did not last. His guardians passed on during his fifth year of life, and his private hell in hidden leaf village had begun.

No matter, he was drawing closer now, he was in the village of Zenfara, a mining town nestled at the bottom of a huge mountain.

He purchased supplies on his way through; careful to get some basic food and toiletry items, but concentrating mainly on getting a jerry can of petrol, required to power the self-contained generator at his retreat.

Satisfied with his supplies, the boy continued on towards the mountain, and a certain section of cliff face containing a rather startling secret.

Careful to stand just so, he pushed a section of outcropping rock little different from any other, and rose, quickly, up into the clear mountain air.

Finally feeling safe, Naruto relaxed, he was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 01  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the lift finally came to rest, the vista that it revealed was startling.

Stretching a quarter kilometre in each direction was a natural ledge formation that was invisible from the ground, a natural illusion; from the ground, it appeared as little more than another section of the cliff-face.

A roaring waterfall tumbled down the far side, rushing over the moss-covered stones to collect in the clear blue pool at the bottom. It was deceptively deep, as Naruto could attest to, having many times leaped from the top of the waterfall to tumble, laughing, into the pool below.

From there, it leisurely wound its way through the clearing before disappearing once more into the mountainside.

The stream itself was densely populated with trout, they had been introduced as the main food source. As such, the exit contained a fine wire mesh enclosure. This kept the fish contained within the stream.

The ground was covered in a lush green grass, overgrown now, but that could be fixed easily enough.

Near the base of the falls a staircase had been carved into the mountainside. It threaded its way up the mountain to the head of the falls, and another ledge.

Smaller than the first, it was a training area, with a storehouse at one end, full of all of the various tools that a ninja required.

He had spent the majority of his time while staying here on this ledge. Either watching his guardians flow through the forms, or training under their careful guidance.

Reflection could come later though. First, he had to get the house liveable once more. After seven years of neglect, he was sure that it would require a thorough cleaning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was typical of those ninja favoured. Utilitarian, it was composed of an upper and lower level, each separate from the other. The lower level was on the floor of the ledge, it contained the bathing and toiletry facilities. His memory had not done it true justice. It was very spacious, especially after the cramped confines of his apartment in the village. 

The upper level, or living area, was built into the side of the mountain. It had an open plan, the living room as the centrepiece. There were few decorations there, just a simple sofa and table setting.

A few pictures hung on the walls, Naruto when he was younger, the third Hokage holding a grinning child in his hands. And finally, a group shot of a younger Naruto with his two guardians, standing before the waterfall, they looked so happy. 

Moving along, Naruto found himself facing the single bedroom, still cluttered with all of his guardians possessions. They had no relatives, and as such it had all been left to him. There was quite a store of money there also, lodged in a cleft under the floor of the bed, he would need it during his stay, as one could not survive on fish alone. A small kitchen was along the other side of the lounge with a large fridge freezer combination.

That reminded him, he would have to go and start the generator. The supplies would only stay fresh so long as they were kept refrigerated. Picking up the fuel, Naruto did just that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With power restored, Naruto set to making the place liveable again. He made four clones for the task, one to handle the bottom ledge, one the top, one the lower floor of the house and one the upper. With the cleaning in hand Naruto himself sat in seiza, calming himself with the smooth patter of the falls.

"We have arrived."

_Good. I grow tired of the constant travelling. There are things that you must know before we begin. Concerning the nature of our bond._

"I have never really thought about it before. The only reason I even knew about it was due to talking with the third, my guardians never mentioned such things"

_That is of no consequence. All that matters is that you learn the necessary information._

_To begin with, you and I are no longer truly separate entities. The fourth Hokage destroyed my physical body during our battle. Usually this would send my soul back to the kami plane, where I could create a new one. The fourth would not allow this however, he captured my fleeing soul and bound it to yours._

_This was not without consequence._

_My spirit vastly overshadowed that of a newborn human, normally it would have consumed your body within seconds. To prevent this the seal was put in place, cutting the link between your body and my spiritual energy. It could only be accessed when your mindset mirrored my own, something that could not happen for many years. A baby has no need for anger, hate, or the desire to kill. This allowed your body to grow stronger, to be able to cope with the strain._

_Even so, the energy in your body is still vastly inferior to the energy of your spirit, which is really a composite of each of our souls. This is the reason that you have such a hard time controlling your chakra for any length of time. A normal person, even one with a bloodline limit, generally has an equal proportion of body and spirit energy. And both grow at the same rate. This makes combining the two energies simple. With such a large difference like you have, the balance is infinitely harder to maintain. It is your main problem, your body energy will never equal your spirit, but the stronger your body energy grows the easier it will become to control that balance._

"What are you saying?" 

_Unless you start to seriously strengthen your body, you are always going to have problems with maintaining any jutsu for a significant length of time. The problem also limits the power behind each jutsu, as without precise control there will always be minute deficiencies present. It is your decision, as you can still learn the techniques, they will just not be as strong._

"No thanks, I guess I will be looking at some very hard work for the next few months."

_Correct._

Satisfied with the decision, Naruto picked his way up the stairs to the upper ledge. He had training to plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 02  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few months, the young man spent a lot of time and hard work strengthening his physical attributes. It was hard for him, as Naruto had never undergone such an unrelenting training regimen. He placed equal emphasis on all aspects of his body, attention provided for each attribute, strength, agility, and the cardiovascular system. The training method was surprisingly simple, required little equipment, and was highly effective.

He began to cut a mine into one side of the lower plateau.

The high altitude of the work already made breathing difficult, however Naruto wore a ninja mask as well. This would have drastic effects when he went back to the village, as taijutsu stamina relied on a strong cardiovascular system. The thin air and mask ensured that he could engage in taijutsu for a much longer time. Shovelling the rock from the mountain and into a wheelbarrow, provided a thorough upper body workout. Strengthening his shoulder muscles and forearms, this activity greatly added to his striking power. Wheeling the full barrow back up the developing tunnels trained his lower body, this training increased his explosiveness and agility.

He spent half of each day on this training, four hours at dawn, and then another four hours at sunset. In the intervening time Naruto refined his taijutsu and weapons forms. He had nobody to spar with, so he made sure to become as technically accurate as possible. Weapons wise, he concentrated on shurikan, his kunai, and a katana.

A new addition that was virtually unused in the village. He had always liked to be different.

Even so, it had taken the young man four months to get nine tails to agree to once more work on the higher elements of ninjutsu, those dealing with chakra. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You have done well._

"So you finally decide to talk." Naruto replied snidely.

_Forget that. You will do as instructed. Your training has shown surprising results, and we can now begin your chakra training._

Naruto, not expecting the matter of fact response, could not help but reply, "Chakra training?"

_Yes. It is time to refine your control, and learn a new jutsu. Perform your standard jutsu. You will find that they are now a lot easier to perform. To further this improvement you must work on your fine control. Maintaining a constant flow being paramount to your further advancement. I suggest for now that you choose a very simple jutsu, transformation jutsu for example, and practice until you are able to perform multiple transformations with just the required amount of chakra. Once you may do this I will teach you the first new jutsu._

Naruto scoffed, "Heh, no problem, this will be easy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't.

It had taken Naruto almost a month and a half to reach the required control. His day was much the same, only now he did his body strengthening in a five hour block from dawn. The next five hours he spent on charkra control. And then a further five hours on his taijutsu and weapons training.

Transformation was second nature to him now, and he often used partial transformations, turning his hands into claws being a particular favourite. This control carried over to other skills as well, he could maintain his clones for a much longer time, and the concentration required was not as high. Even so, he was becoming frustrated.

He wanted to learn higher techniques!

_You will get your wish. I am satisfied with your progress so far and have decided to teach you one of the forbidden jutsu. This jutsu is known as scrying, and allows you to see the current activities of any person that you have ever met so long as you can identify their spirit. It can be performed on any reflective surface. Observe._

With these words, Naruto found himself involuntary forming a chakra pattern on the glass mirror before him. Taking careful note to memorise the minute details of the weave Naruto watched the surface waver then solidify. He could see his clone in a group with a jounin and two other genin. Seemingly guarding an older gentleman that did not stand out in any way. Looking closer, he identified the two genin. Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.

So, his clone was in a group of three was he, interesting. The group appeared to be leaving konoha for some reason. After watching the trio for some time he noticed that the group was being followed. From the body motions of the people the only ones to notice this fact were Sasuke and the Jounin. When his clone froze from the attack, Naruto became so enraged that his control shattered, and the scene vanished.

Pissed, Naruto flung himself outside, and began to go through the calming motions of a kata. Something he had become used to over the past few months. He couldn't believe that the clone had faltered, as ultimately it was him. It would develop differently, but the both of them had the same basic template.

To think that he would freeze in such a situation, it was a joke.

So help him, the next time he seen the clone it would receive the beat down of the century.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time wore on, and as it did Naruto kept monitoring the progress of his clone. All in all it was disappointing, though it did provide great motivation. To think that he may have turned out that way, a joke. Lacking any form of respect from those closest to him, it was disgraceful.

No matter, they would all see eventually. To make sure of this he had furthered his chakra study. Successfully learning the basics of four more techniques. The first, a teleportation jutsu, required a high level of concentration, but minimal chakra, as it locked onto a water molecule in the general area and shifted your aura there. The second, was an offensive attack, an extremely powerful aura blast created by the fourth hokage, Rasengan. The third was an offence/defence technique. It created huge serrated blades from the excess water vapour in the air. Undetectable, when in use it just appeared to tear apart whatever got within ten feet of the user. Luckily, depending on the users whim, the blades could be created blunt if desired.

The final was a pure enhancement technique. He could choose one aspect of his body, and it would go into overdrive, this used his stamina at a very high rate, but the boost it provided was unbelievable. Strength, speed, durability, cerebral processing all could be boosted to previously unimagined rates. When he had finally gained a modicum of control over those techniques the nine tails once more decided to provide some advice.

_You have progressed nicely. It is now time for me to unlock a few of the special characteristics that you gained from being fused with me. The first is to do with your eyes, they are now going to be slitted like my own. As such, you can now see the chakra within everything, it will take some getting used to as everything within nature has chakra. With practice you may now be able to pick up any attack used against you. The second gift is that of bone density, the density of your bones will now triple, things that once would have broken your arm, will do little more than hurt. Finally, you now have the ability of regeneration. It will occur automatically from now on, this is possible directly because of the imbalance between your spirit and body energy, the excess can be used to replenish your stamina. Thanks to your body strengthening over the last few months it is now possible. The only thing you need to watch out for is anger. The unleashing of a part of your true nature will cause your anger to become white hot and on a hair trigger. Your greatest task now is to curb that anger problem, it will be your greatest weakness._

_Prepare yourself, this is going to hurt. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 03  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. It lanced through him.

His body felt as though his very bones were trying to burst through his skin. It was unbearable, he couldn't think, couldn't breath, he could only scream out in torture.

It was unending. How long had it been, he did not know, when finally it stopped.

Even then, his body still throbbed.

His bones felt uncomfortable, out of place within the skin, straining against his muscles.

It was very disconcerting, but thankfully this to faded over time.

Only then was Naruto aware of the strange new world that his gaze revealed. Colour was everywhere. As though someone had taken a highlighter pen and added emphasis to everything.

Chakra.

He could see it!

Even around his own body, there was that previously unknown addition. Swirling chaotic red battling a startling icy blue, it was an uneven battle, but never-ending. So this was it, his spirit, this unnatural mixture of two fundamentally opposed forces. It was so strong, the inky red literally pulsed, clawing at all that came in contact. It was it's nature really, partially his own. To break all barriers, tear down what once was whole, glorious wanton destruction.

No.

That was his rage talking, he had been warned.

Mindless bestial rage laid down that path, he was better then that.

_You must harness this rage; it is part of you now. Make it a focus, something to hone your concentration. I can show you the way, but it is you that must do it._

Panting with the effort of leashing such primitive emotion, Naruto agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost a week before he returned to training, his concentration was initially that hard to maintain. But when he finally mastered the rage, his clarity of thought was unbelievable.

Armed with this new focus, Naruto once again turned to his chakra training.

With his new sight, the boy could carefully watch the intricate flows that each jutsu required. This experimentation lead to new discoveries for him, his particular favourite being a modification of the teleport jutsu.

Instead of moving his aura to the indicated point, Naruto created a bridge between the two points. The size of this bridge could be controlled, the size of a fist, or much larger, it was all the same. The possibilities this revealed were endless.

The bridge allowed any defence to be bypassed.

Taijutsu from long range!

The only problem was that it would be dangerous to perform in group-combat. As one experiment proved, the edges of the bridge were razor sharp. Passing a stick over the barrier cleanly separated it, one half falling at the entry the other at the exit. Another problem was that the direction could not be changed. If you opened the bridge facing an object it could only exit still facing the object.

Still it was a great jutsu.

The other modification he made was not nearly so great but he still liked it. It was only misdirection really; he mastered his control over the water vapour blades such that he could make it appear as though a weapon was required. His favourite application being via his katana, this created three long focused blades stretching 30 feet. Creating the illusion of claw marks, he could just imagine the reaction of the older generation back in the village.

He couldn't wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after this new discovery his life was changed once more.

Naruto was lying before the pond, basking in the sunshine. The fine mist generated by the falls keeping him cool and refreshed, when he was suddenly rocked with a strange feeling, as though chakra was flowing back to him from a great distance.

_We must hurry; the clone is about to die. He has gotten in a fight far beyond his abilities. My link with the clone allows me to switch the two of you. We will no longer be able to stay here._

After this our subterfuge will be discovered. I think it is best if I dispel the clone after transit. You will need to maintain focus, as when the clone is dispelled you will suddenly gain all of his memories.

Naruto was startled, but nonetheless happy. Finally, a challenge to his abilities.

"I am fine with that, what is the situation" 

_He is entrapped within a bloodline limit ability. One of his companions is down, unconscious, and he is on his last legs._

Naruto thought on this a few moments, he had all of his main weapons on him, Kunai in its hip holster, Katana strapped to his back, shurikan in his belt pouch. He was ready as he would ever be.

"Fine, I am ready, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku looked down upon his two opponents from within the ice fortress that his mirrors created. The young boy had been a true threat, gifted with a bloodline limit like himself. Able to track his movements within the ice fortress, something that even Zabusa could not do.

Still, Haku could not kill him, it would be such a waste of life, but he had to be stopped, so he once again applied his medicinal knowledge to take the boy out of the fight. He would be unconscious for around half an hour, his bloodflow restricted, recovery before that time was impossible.

The threat gone, Haku once more turned toward the blond haired boy that he met in the clearing. They were so similar, Haku himself had often dreamed of becoming a ninja. Even so, Zabusa was his precious person, and he was in trouble.

Sympathy went only so far.

Taking a needle in hand once more, he prepared to take this boy out of the equation.

Only to be blown back by a sudden explosion, his mirrors shattered into a thousand pieces.

The feeling of the place changed. There was an overwhelming bloodlust focussed upon him.

Where had it come from! Who was it! Damn it he couldn't lose here! He would not fail!

Gathering himself was an effort, but the young man finally pulled himself to his feet. He turned to confront the new threat.

It was the boy, the carefree one in the orange outfit. Only it wasn't. The boy before him looked the same at first glance, but was much more physically developed and had strangely slitted eyes that seemed to look through him. He had a gleeful expression on his face as well, not the scared wariness of the other boy. It couldn't be him. Suddenly the newcomer spoke.

"Get up, that was only the beginning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 04  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once more Naruto experienced the curious sensation of the ninetails taking control of his chakra. It was a particularly complex weave this time, even with his unique sight it was undecipherable. This matter only distracted the boy for a moment though, as he soon found himself enmeshed within a foreign chakra construct.

Quickly, he made a comprehensive scan of the area, taking in every detail. The Uchiha survivor lay sprawled haphazardly on the rough surface of the bridge, sprinkled liberally with the deadly needles of his opponent, for all the world appearing dead. Unlikely that, Naruto doubted that one such as he would meet his end in a place like this. Hanging perhaps halfway up within the chakra construct was his opponent, seemingly unconcerned with Naruto, his full attention remained focused on the defeated Uchiha.

This was a mistake.

Taking note of his icy prisons dimensions, Naruto calculated a rough estimate.

It was perhaps ten feet in diameter, well within range. The vapour given off by the slowly melting ice was just an added bonus, allowing the jutsu to be performed with little effort. Reaching out with his spirit, Naruto gathered the hundreds of thousands of vapour molecules within his aura. Carefully bonding each of them in just the right fashion. Finally, satisfied with the volume, the boy unleashed one of his most potent jutsu. Huge invisible blades lashed out in every direction from his body, pulverising everything in their path.

The hardened ice of the mirrors was shattered as so much glass, and his opponent was flung with such force that he slid back a further ten feet after hitting the ground. Naruto reached down to his hip holster, taking out his kunai and prepared to finish off the still insensate ninja.

Unfortunately, Naruto was unable to capitalise on the opportunity. It was at that moment that he was bombarded with the memories of the now dismissed clone. The battle between Iruka and the rogue Chuunin, Iruka's acknowledgement, his clones instatement as a genin, Konohamaru and his friends, being allocated to team 7, the innumerable Class D missions.

The stream of memories, seemed to go on forever, but in reality was only momentary. When he finally came back to himself, Naruto found the young ninja, Haku from the new memories, pulling himself to his feet.

Grinning in anticipation, Naruto slowly walked out from within the rapidly melting chunks of ice. This was what he had been waiting for, a true battle, strength against strength. It was the true beginning for the young ninja, the final proof that he had changed.

"Get up, that was only the beginning."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body still protesting the abuse, Haku struggled to stay on his feet. He made himself keep eye contact with the slowly approaching boy, in the hopes to extend this brief period of respite. It could not last though; even now Haku could hear the sounds of battle from within the encroaching mist.

He had to hurry.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, Haku tore the mask from his face, searching for every advantage. There was little doubt in his mind that his opponent could easily overpower him, so he would have to rely on speed. To this day the only one to yet match him was the Uchiha heir, surely he would not meet two such people on the same day. Hoping to fool the boy in front of him, Haku quickly created a water clone, and within the same heartbeat sprang forward.

Naruto wasn't fooled, the clone was easily detected with the unique eyesight he had gained. Nonetheless, he was unprepared for the shear speed of the other boy, and caught a direct blow to the temple. The power behind the blow was not enough though and even as he began to fly back, Naruto used the momentum to perform a full crescent kick in mid-air, catching Haku a glancing blow on the left ribcage.

The ninja was knocked sideways, across the floor toward the side of the bridge. Naruto, his right shoulder lowered, ran lightly after the spinning body, his kunai held before him in preparation to strike.

Haku, tumbled head over heels, came up to his feet facing Naruto. He withdrew a needle with his left hand, and made a flickering movement with his right.

Naruto ducked and leapt at the same time. Something no more than the size of a pea arced high into the air. Luckily, Haku had been slightly off balance when he had tossed it and, instead of landing at Narutos feet, the object landed two feet behind him. Nevertheless, the resulting mini-blast blew Narutos kunai from his grasp, as it tore away a foot square section of concrete.

Immediately Haku hurled himself toward Naruto, who was still scrambling away from the percussion of the explosion.

In the periphery of his vision, Naruto saw Haku coming. He was vulnerable and he knew it. No textbook defence was possible from his position, not against someone as skilled as Haku. His decision was made in a split second. He propelled his body obliquely upwards, using his palms, arms and shoulders for power, and, twisting, his soles caught Hakus fingers as they curled around the hilt of the needle. The sheer force of the blow forcing the hand open, the weapon spun out of his grip and away.

Haku knew that he was at the extreme end of his time limit. A new factor had been added that he had not counted on. Zabusa had been defeated; even now the concealing mist was fading. Naruto needed nothing more than a stalemate, while he on the other hand-

He attacked high with a rapid series of strikes aimed for Narutos throat, but he was balked and he began to sweat hard. He let a pair of blows in, cushioning them with chakra, and doubled over, feigning more pain than he felt. His right hand, in cover, darted within his belt, palming another tiny sphere. 

This time he must make no error of judgement in his throw.

He turned his head fractionally to get a fix on his opponents position, and that was when Naruto knew. He threw himself from his opponent at the same time as Haku launched the sphere, diving back, desperately seeking distance. Suddenly, he heard a tiny popping sound behind him. 

He hit the floor just as the explosion came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 05  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot burst of green-white yellow, behind which came the concussion, the almost physical wave of sound and, just afterwards, the soft pattering of the shattered stone like sleet on a frost-filled day.

It was his one and only chance.

Even as the sphere left his hand, Haku was in motion. He could feel the immense chakra being summoned by the copy ninja. If that were to strike, Zabusa would not survive. Haku could not allow that. Not while he still lived.

Naruto turned over onto his back, and struggled to his feet. He had been careless. He had felt the chakra that Kakashi was summoning. A technique that required such power would surely be fatal, such techniques did not allow for distractions.

Naruto could not allow Haku to interfere. He had hoped to withhold this ability, as it would have been a highly effective trump card. Even so, this situation did not allow for that choice. Gathering the required chakra, Naruto teleported.

Focused solely on reaching Zabusa, Haku poured all of his ability into reaching the man in time. So, when he suddenly found his vision obscured by the sole of Narutos right foot, he had no way to defend himself. Unstoppable force met immovable object, immovable object won. Haku was knocked back over fifteen feet before he hit the ground; he lost consciousness on the second bounce.

Having dispatched his opponent, Naruto turned to face the remaining threat. This allowed him to watch Kakashi weave the chakra pattern for the lightning edge. Distracted as he was by trying to recreate the move so soon after first seeing it, Naruto did not see the blow connect.

But even he bore silent witness to what followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had Zabusa cornered.

Unable to escape, the renegade could do little but watch the instrument of his demise. He had no regrets; he had no time for such petty desires. Any failure was entirely due to his own lack of strength; unfortunately, it appeared that he had finally gambled one time to many.

He allowed himself a short moment of hope when he detected the fast approaching form of his only true loved one, but even that was dashed when he saw the orange and black coated genin waver into view.

He did not feel the pain of the strike, even as blood poured in a river from his mouth. His only thought was of hope; the hope that Haku would be cared for. Grabbing hold of the copy ninja, Zabusa managed to gasp out one final plea, "Please take care of him."

With his final strength, Zabusa slowly limped his way over to the insensate form of Haku. He had called him a tool, but that was never true. Haku was the son that he never had, he hoped that the pair could meet once more in the afterlife. It was unlikely though, as he was surely going to hell.

And so, as he lay there on the bridge cradling the boy he considered his own, Zabusa left this life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura could not believe what she had just seen, that Naruto, dead last, fighting the boy that Sasuke could barely keep up with.

And he was winning.

It was unbelievable; the power she could feel rolling off the boy in waves was huge. Taijutsu had never been Naruto's strong point, he tended to rely more on his physical attributes than any sort of technique. The boy she saw before her now was different though; he kept his mind focussed, reacting to his opponents every move.

It was like watching Sasuke.

She had been confused when she noticed his sudden evasion, but even more stunned when she was knocked off her feet from the concussive force of the explosion that followed. For the boy to even get up after being so close to that explosion was remarkable. For him to suddenly waver and re-appear before the desperate Haku so soon after rising, that was unreal.

That was a high level technique!

Even Sasuke would have problems trying to perform that move. For Naruto to perform it so easily, after such an intense battle- was that really Naruto?

It was then, as she was pondering over this puzzle, that she saw him. Lying there, motionless. It couldn't be, Sasuke couldn't be dead. She had to check, she had too. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "We can go and check if you like."

Gathering herself, she led the old man over to the still form of the boy. Kneeling down, she checked for a pulse.

There was none.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the corner of his eye Naruto discretely watched the pair. As Sakura lay there crying, Naruto slowly made his way over to the emotional girl. The problem with Sasuke was simple, his heart had been severely slowed down. The only way to wake the boy up would be to wait, or –

Kakashis move just now gave Naruto an idea. Forming the preliminary stages of the lightning edge technique, Naruto allowed the chakra surges it generated to shock the still unmoving body.

Turning her head to scream at the annoying boy, completely forgetting his strange behaviour, Sakura was absolutely spooked when she suddenly heard an indrawn breath below her. Sasuke began to struggle, wrenching himself from within Sakura's encircling arms. Stumbling to his feet, the boy desperately tried to remain there. Alas it was not to be, his feet gave way, and he fell back into Sakuras embrace.

Having done his good deed for the day, Naruto walked over to retrieve the kunai that had been knocked from his grasp earlier. He could feel Kakashis steady gaze on him as he did this, there was no help for it really, there was no way that he could pass himself off as the clone. He was too different. Placing it back into his holster, the boy turned to face the curious eyes of the jounin.

His gaze met the grinning faces of over fifty hired mercenaries. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 06  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy carefully surveyed this new threat, rabble mostly, relying primarily on sword and halberd techniques. Being in such a large group was not to their advantage either; at the most, only four opponents could attack simultaneously. The only real advantage it provided them was the gradually loss of stamina that any opponent would usually suffer.

He did not have that problem.

Walking toward Kakashi Naruto raised his hand to point at the group, "Don't you have a technique to deal with that group."

Kakashis response was quick, "Normally, but at the moment I don't have enough chakra. I used up most of it dealing with Zabusa."

Figures. Well in this situation he did have a technique that could take the lot out at once, several actually, but he did not want to perform them here, mostly due to the fact that Sasuke had just woken up. No sense in adding to his already formidable arsenal when he did not need to.

His eyes settled on Zabuzas discarded greatsword and an idea formed. Lifting the oversize weapon from where it lay on the bridge Naruto transformed the cumbersome item into a huge boomerang.

It was a weapon that he had yet to be seen used in Leaf village, but one that his former guardians had shown him the use of. It was unlikely that he would ever use such a weapon again, so Naruto was happy to let the Uchiha heir see it this once.

Drawing the weapon back Naruto swept his hands forward at full strength, releasing the weapon. Using the momentum gathered by the powerful throw he drew his katana and sprang after its trail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The distance closed. Ten feet. Six. Four. One.

A crossbow bolt slammed into the rocky ground before him. Whipping his head around Naruto saw the grinning face of Inari. The boy had rallied the villagers from the looks of things. Well, that would change things; even so, he could hear the boomerang start to scythe through the mercenaries ranks, the sound of bone shattering unmistakeable. Sheathing his katana, as there was no need for it now, Naruto raised his hand into the air, and caught the returning weapon.

Hmm. An even dozen, not bad for his first throw.

The mercenaries were in a route, fleeing for the lives, the villagers had them outnumbered now by a least three to one. Dismissing the chakra he had used to transform the blade Naruto carried it over to the still forms of Haku and Zabusa, he was sure that the boy would like to keep this memento of his former leader.

They could deal with that later though; it was unlikely that Haku would wake for some hours yet. Placing the sword on the ground near the fallen man, Naruto went over to stand with Kakashi, who was seemingly watching the villages celebrate the victory.

Standing there, Naruto heard the softly muttered words, "We have to talk." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the group two weeks to recover.

They remained with Inari and his family for the duration, which were very happy to host the group. A number of important things happened during this time. The construction of the bridge was completed. Haku woke up, and the group held a small funeral for Zabusa. Kakashi convinced the boy to return to Leaf Village with the group. But perhaps the most important thing to happen, at least for Naruto, was that he and the jounin had a discussion.

Naruto did not know what Kakashi had expected him to say. Probably that the seal had broken, or something of that nature. It certainly was not what Naruto did tell the man, if his expression afterwards was any measure. There was little he could do though, essentially Naruto had never left the village, when he had reabsorbed the clone he had regained all of it's memories.

Some things the boy kept back, that he had the scroll of forbidden seals, that he could converse with nine tails, the techniques that he had learnt. What he did explain were the training methods he had gone through, along with the physical changes, something impossible to miss for one of Kakashis rank. 

Kakashi agreed to keep silent on the matter so long as Naruto agreed to explain the full story to the third on their return to the village. Naruto could live with that. He spent the rest of the time with Inari and Haku, the pair of them only to happy for the company, as all three of them had lived very solitary lives.

Naruto for his part told them of life in the hidden leaf village, what was expected, what facilities were available. He did this for two reasons, to tell Haku what he could expect, and to just talk with somebody near his own age that was willing to listen, he had never had the opportunity to do that before.

It was great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time went quickly for the group, and before long it was time to leave. This was the real test; he would once again be living within the confines of the village. Things would not change overnight for the boy, but he could certainly make a start on shifting the Leaf ninjas hearts.

During the journey back to the village, Haku told Naruto of his history. And what a tragic history it was. They were both very similar, hated for some difference that they each had no control over. Haku for a bloodline limit ability, Naruto for a soul-bond with a demon.

When they were not talking the pair trained, each learning from the other. Haku taught Naruto of the medicinal value of different herbs, their applications in battle and out of it, while Naruto worked with Haku to teach him the basic ninja techniques required of a Genin. Something that Kakashi had told the boy was sure to be tested for.

There was an area that both of them had little knowledge in, academics. For that sort of information the pair would spend some days in discussion with Sasuke and Sakura. While insightful for them, neither were really inclined in that area, both being more action-oriented.

The journey back took the group another fortnight. As the gates of Leaf village came into sight Naruto could not help but tense up.

This was the next step.

On the long and winding road to becoming Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 07  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku stood calmly before the stately figure seated behind the weathered mahogany desk, paying careful attention to every word that was said. He was being given a chance here, an opportunity that he had never before contemplated. He could make a life for himself, live on his own terms, and he would no longer have to kill to do it. The village leader knew his history, his former position. Despite that, the man was still prepared to take him in.

The only requirement, loyalty.

Reinstatement to the Chunin rank, accommodation so he could build his own clan, a position of respect within the community, it was far more than he had hoped for. Apprentice healer, it was a position that he could become proud of, he had never liked killing, he had seen to much destruction in his short life.

Now he had a chance to build.

In a daze, Haku acknowledged the dismissal given by the old man, murmured his heartfealt thanks, and turned to leave the room. As his hand made contact with the metal doorhandle, he heard the quiet request.

"Make sure to send Naruto in"

Nodding, Haku opened the door, he was greeted to the not unexpected site of Naruto leaning relaxed against the hallway wall, or so it seemed. The minute tensing and relaxing of the young mans muscles belied Naruto's readiness. Feeling his own shock begin to fade, Haku greeted his new friend.

"It's your turn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto kept his eyes focussed on the leaf village symbol mounted on the door to the village leaders office. The group had been in town for two days now and finally he had received the expected summons.

It was time to meet with the third.

He had been here many times before, and truth to tell he considered the hokage almost a second father. Growing up the man was one of the few people that showed genuine interest in his development. He had always felt comfortable in the presence of the old man, and even now, with such a pivotal issue at hand he was not worried.

_What is there to worry about?_ _Just tell the truth._

It was what Naruto had decided to do. He still planned to become hokage one day, and with the suspicion that the villages held him under some of his new abilites just may provide them with an excuse to get rid of him. Having the support of the third was vital to his continued role in the village.

Still deeply immersed in his own thoughts, Naruto did not notice the door open. So he was startled to hear his friends sudden greeting.

"Well, there is no time like the present, wish me luck"

With a final wave to Haku, Naruto walked in to greet the village leader.

He told him everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As had been the case for the last few days since their return, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves alone together, waiting for the other team members to arrive. In itself this was very strange, as usually Naruto would be the first one there, if only to greet Sakura.

There had been a decided change in the boy during the last mission.

Were before it was hard to get him to focus, and he would constantly complain. This new Naruto would quietly perform his assigned duty, keen too end it as quickly as possible. When queried about the change the blond haired Genin just calmly explained his opinion.

"Why waste time on activities such as this, the faster it gets done the faster I can do other things."

His attitude toward the two of them had changed also, he was always polite, but no longer seemed desperate to become part of their lives. They supposed part of that could be attributed to Haku, but the truth of the matter was that it unnerved them.

The physical changes were very strange also, he would not tell the pair what had caused them either. Sakura found it hard to look the boy in the eyes anymore, his newly slitted pupils always gave her the impression that she was looking into the eyes of a giant predator, one that would not hesitate to tear her apart should she make the wrong move. It was silly, she knew, but there it was. 

She was shaken from these thoughts by a hand on her shoulder, Sasuke she found a moment later.

Kakashi had arrived.

"Yo, Naruto won't be joining us today, he has an appointment with the Hokage. Lets get going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Naruto found himself walking down the main street of Konoha.

He had detected Konohamaru and his friends following him some time ago, but had decided to let them have their fun. Spotting a small cul-de-sac off one side of the street, Naruto led the group there. Raising his voice, Naruto made his voice as obnoxious as possible.

"Hmm, what kind of rock is square with two holes. I see right through that."

He did not have to wait long, Konohamaru was quick to reply to his jibe.

"Now that's the man that I view as my rival."

Multicoloured smoke suddenly billowed from the "disguise" and three coughing children were revealed. They had obviously been watching to many sentai shows as they all went into poses and introduced themselves. Covering his eyes, Naruto groaned.

They wanted to play, Naruto had not seen them since arriving back in town two days ago. He supposed he had the time, he could make it useful too, give the lot a mission and place himself as the enemy. An exercise in fine control.

He didn't get the chance though as Sakura came wandering in.

"Why would a ninja "play" ninja."

It quickly deteriorated from there. Allowing himself to play along with team konohamarus light-hearted jibes, Naruto found himself running after the fleeing forms of three children. This didn't last long though, Konohamaru suddenly plowed into the lower body of a stranger.

Instantly alert, Naruto studied the two people revealed. Sand Genin eh. Well, so long as they did not hurt Konohamaru Naruto could care less. Though a fight would be interesting, the pair had chakra levels only slightly below that of Sasuke.

The man picked up the sprawled form of the Hokages grandson.

Naruto grinned.

Perfect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 08  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Konohamaru struggled from within the ninjas relentless grip, desperate to escape. He had never been in such a situation before, the pain was excruciating. He struggled to hide his weakness, but it was useless, he was unable to withhold the pain. "Ugh." 

"That hurt you little piece of shit" 

Naruto had had enough, Sakura was beside him mumbling some unintelligible apology, the female outsider appeared as if she did not care what happened to the child. Even so, Naruto decided to give them at least a chance of solving this unexpected encounter peacefully. Naruto calmly asked the man to let go of the boy. 

His request was refused. Obviously underestimating Naruto's strength the man continued, 

"Let's play a little before the boss comes." 

His loss. 

Launching himself forward at about half speed, Naruto decided to execute a frontal attack to test the sand Genin's taijutsu ability. Naruto saw no use in applying full power straight away, where was the fun in that? 

He had travelled perhaps two steps before he saw the telltale glow of chakra being summoned. The pattern finally settled into an ethereal cord that darted unnaturally quickly toward his right ankle. Naruto supposed it would be rather effective against those unable to see the strings, but to his unique vision they were as clear as day. 

As the string approached his right calf Naruto summoned his own chakra, and imitating the weave his enemy had just demonstrated, surrounded the thread with his own. Giving the Sand ninja no time to react, Naruto strengthened his construct to the consistency of tempered steel and began to rotate the now entrapped boy around him impossibly fast. 

Detecting two subtle chakra signatures, both attempting to remain hidden within a tree concealed behind the eastern fence line, Naruto threw the enmeshed ninja through the fence and into the hardened wood of the trunk. Wood splinters and metal slivers flew everywhere, and the young leaf Genin felt the two chakra signatures raise momentarily then reappear behind him. 

That had to hurt. Now, to rub salt into the wounds. 

Affecting a superior tone of voice Naruto commented flippantly. 

"Oh…, Sand Genins are weak." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakura could not understand it, Naruto had once again performed in a completely alien manner from what she had expected. And his technique, how had he caught the Sand Genins chakra string? 

Even in her confusion Sakura managed to stumble over to the kneeling form of Konohamaru, taking hold of the injured boy she retreated back to safety. 

Turning her eyes to the shattered remains of the fence line, Sakura's disbelieving gaze settled on the unconscious form of the Sand ninja. Standing over the limp body of the Genin was another stranger, a boy around her own age. She watched as the stranger kicked his comrade back to consciousness; they were not light kicks either. When the boy finally opened his eyes, the newcomer spoke. 

"You are an embarrassment to our village. Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic…., why do you think we came to Leaf village." 

They prone boy tried to protest, but was sharply cut off. 

"Shut up, Ill kill you." 

Sakura could see that he meant it too; the momentary glimpse that she caught of his eyes froze her in place. She only snapped out of her terror when she heard the boy tell them to leave. There was a possibility that they were intruders, she couldn't let that happen. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Once the trio explained their business in Konoha Sakura relaxed, satisfied they were not intruders. However she was soon surprised to hear Sasuke ask the newcomers a question. 

"Hey, you, what's your name." 

The girl tried to answer, but was quickly rebuffed, "No, you with the gourd." 

The red haired Genin slowly turned to regard the group, " Gaara of the Dessert, I am also interested in your names." 

Sakura noted that he had made certain to include Naruto in the question. 

Sasuke was quick to answer, "Uchiha Sasuke." 

Naruto however. 

Naruto watched the pair trade glances, he too found the newcomer interesting, and especially after the nine tails told him what the interesting aberration within the boy's chakra was. Even so, he had detected a group of three crouched in the branches of the tree. Concentrating as he was on analysing the chakra given off from the three eavesdroppers, he was a bit agitated, adding that to the nature of the meeting he was not in a particularly good mood. 

Purposely stirring the boy, Naruto just stated, "Not interested." 

The boy seemed to want to say more, he was obviously unaccustomed to being refused. He eventually relented though, and the three sand Genin left. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

From with the confines of his office, the Hokage had carefully monitored the confrontation. After the revelations from Naruto in the morning he had been a trifle worried, thankfully it had proved unfounded. Naruto had always had a problem with restraint, he had been concerned that this still held true despite the boy's story. The confrontation however, had lain those fears to rest. 

He had always worried about the boy. 

The eventual mixing of the two beings had been inevitable, and with the isolation he had suffered at the hands of the people of leaf village, things did not bode well. His belief in the boy had only been strengthened by this episode. Any other ninja that found themselves in Naruto's position would have left the village long ago. 

The dedication and self-reliance that the boy had demonstrated were unbelievable. In the presence of such adversity he had survived, even thrived. With prospects such as Naruto the Hokage felt that the villages future was assured. Even so, it would be difficult for the boy; any role of leadership would be opposed until some years after the current generation were retired. 

Ignorance was an unrelenting enemy. 

Thankfully, Naruto now had someone that did not have these prejudices. For the first time in his short life he had someone within his own age bracket that was happy to be his friend. It was a blessing really, with the boys current power level and the rate it would grow over the following years, if things had continued as they were it could have been disastrous. Breaking from his thoughts, the Hokage turned back to once again monitor the events within his scrying crystal. 

Not interested indeed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 09  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The following afternoon, Naruto sat in his favourite spot on the Hokage monument, letting the wind gently ruffle through his unruly blond hair. From his perch on the rock ledge Naruto gazed at the sprawling village a hundred paces below. 

His thoughts, often whimsical, now strayed toward the invitation clasped within his outstretched left hand, and subsequently, the confrontation with his team earlier that morning. 

He had risen early, the revelation by the sand genin foremost in his thoughts. That the outsider ninja had already started to arrive meant only one thing, this event had been planned months in advance. Why had the village leaders seen fit to inform them only the day before the exam. It made little sense, he failed to see how such a lack of preparation could benefit the Konoha entrants. 

Kakashi provided no answers, merely handing over the applications with minimal instructions. Sighing, he decided to drop the examination, the events had already occurred; complaining about it now would change nothing. Tucking the application back within his hip holster Naruto turned once more to survey the streets of the village. 

Spotting the distant forms of Konohamaru and his two friends Naruto frowned at what he found there. 

They were being followed. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He arrived not a moment to late, the trailing nin had taken action, grabbing the defenceless Moegi and vaulting up onto the overhanging archway. A foolish move, yet even more foolish was the lone ninjas next move, pausing to grin down at Naruto, that moment was all Naruto required, his unique vision piercing the encircling illusion as if it were not even there. 

Iruka? 

Restraining himself from teleporting, Naruto forced himself to wait for a more concealed battleground. Surely Iruka had a reason for this bizarre action, and a confrontation out in the open like this was not to either of their advantage. 

His senses focused on the fleeing ninja's chakra signature, Naruto paralleled his course through the trees. When Iruka suddenly stopped, Naruto allowed himself to cross to his path and unconcerned with the consequences leapt down into the revealed clearing. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hidden leaf village, how disappointing, the chuunin exam presented the perfect opportunity." 

Ignoring the attempted deception, Naruto gathered a minimal amount of chakra within his hand and formed the strings shown to him the previous day. Carefully entangling the instructor within the created web Naruto focussed his attention upon the unsuspecting chuunin. 

"You can drop the act Iruka." 

While the man tried to escape the trap that he could not see much less sense, Naruto gathered enough chakra to cancel out the transformation technique in use by the older man. It was unnecessary for him, but would help bring home the futility of denial to the chuunin. 

"Don't bother, you cannot escape. You will explain what this was all about." 

Walking over to the still bound form of moegi, Naruto loosened the ropes and removed the gag from the frightened child. Allowing some of the boundless bloodlust of the fox demon to show within his eyes, Naruto turned and walked over to carefully study the captured chuunin. 

"Now." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So, they wanted to test each of the rookie Genin, he could understand that. That did not mean that he approved of their methods, however necessary. Releasing the chakra that still enmeshed Iruka, Naruto turned toward the still frightened form of Moegi. 

"I trust that I have met your requirements." 

Gathering the small girl into his arms Naruto turned a last look upon the still form of the chuunin. 

"I will return Moegi to the village. I will see you later to talk about this, while I understand you needed to place me in an extreme situation, I do not appreciate your unthinking treatment of Moegi, she deserves better than this." 

Conscious of the fact that the chuunin still had to test Sakura and Sasuke, and catching the faint cries of Konohamaru on the afternoon breeze, Naruto kept track of Iruka as he left the clearing. Dropping Moegi off with Konohamaru and telling the trio to return to the village, Naruto left in hot pursuit of his former teacher. 

It was an opportunity to see the better skills of his two teammates firsthand. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keeping track of Iruka after his confrontations with the other genin, Naruto followed him to a meeting with Kakashi. Crouched within the concealing shadow of the house upon which they were perched, Naruto listened in on their conversation. 

"How were they". Kakashi queried. 

"So much for the special preliminary exam, all nine of the rookies passed, just like you said. All of their abilities have really improved." 

Iruka paused here, seemingly hesitant. "Naruto however, I am worried, his performance this afternoon should be impossible. No one can improve that much over such a short journey." 

"There are circumstances." 

"I understand that, I only hope that Naruto will remain safe, some of the people in the village would make accusations." 

"It won't help them, the Hokage has already been informed. Even I know little." 

Leaving the pair to their conversation, Naruto returned home, he had heard enough. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Naruto locked his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the mossy blanket of the tree trunk. He could feel Sasuke fast approaching, and Sakura had stood before the entrance of the school building for some time now. He did not mind that she did not approach him, as his clone had been told numerous times of her negative feelings where he was concerned. 

Even so, she was a part of his team, at least for now, and petty feelings like that would need to be eliminated as the difficulty of missions increased. Trust was essential, and feelings of contempt did not lead one to trust another. Though he had certainly provided the girl with something to think about. 

It would need to be addressed sooner or later, oh well. 

Rising from his perch against the tree trunk, Naruto walked over to stand beside the pink haired genin, Sasuke had just reached the entrance to the square. Offering a casual greeting, Naruto followed the other two into the familiar building. 

The chuunin exam was about to begin. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 10  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Keeping pace with his teammates, Naruto focussed his attention on the surrounding area. The moment the group had entered the building they had been enshrouded within a mid level genjutsu technique. 

Primarily illusionary, the technique seemed designed to morph the surroundings such that the hallway appeared to be on the third floor. The chakra maintaining the technique was clearly coming from their intended destination, so the boy declined to mention his discovery.

A crowd soon came into view, gathered around what appeared to be the registration room. 

Resting his gaze upon the ninjutsu-transformed chuunin that was the source of the illusion, Naruto found another little surprise, the two chuunin guarding the door were enmeshed within a genjutsu technique themselves. 

An ingenious illusion, it's purpose was to simulate apparent "damage" for the three genin that were confronting the guardians. This could be interesting, leaning against the wall Naruto decided to settle down and watch.

"Hah. You plan to take the chuunin exam with that. You should quit now. Your just a little kid."

One of the genin, a weapons specialist if the abundance of weapons Naruto detected on her person were any indication, weakly replied. "Please let us through."

This did not amuse the chuunin. "What did you say? Listen, this is our kindness. The chuunin exam isn't easy, even we have failed it three straight times. Those that take this exam and end up quitting as shinobis, those that die during the exam, we have seen it all."

He paused here, letting the importance of that statement seep into the candidates gathered to watch the spectacle, before continuing. "Chuunins often become captains of military teams, the failure of a mission, the death of a comrade, that is all the captain's responsibility. Yet, kids like you think you can pass. We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway, what's wrong with that."

Amused by the little speech, and now certain that this was some kind of preliminary examination, Naruto decided to cause a little havoc of his own. "An interesting analogy but, I must say it is rather easy to see why it took the two of you three attempts to become chuunin, the genjutsu that surrounds us at the moment has to be the most lame brained attempt that I have come across. Unless these candidates lack any kind of common sense, they should know that this room can not possibly be on the third floor, if only from its position relative to entrance of the building. 

Another thing, those three 'kids' you are preaching to have completely enmeshed you within a genjutsu of their own creation, attempting to downplay their abilities I imagine. Why either of you bothered with these equally useless illusions I don't know and don't care."

Gathering his own chakra, Naruto overwhelmed the genjutsu techniques, throwing their carefully crafted chakra webs into disarray. "I am going to the third floor, I don't have time for this." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hmm, not bad, but all you did was see through it." 

With this casual response, the chuunin leapt to attack. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto caught sight of one of the genin charging forward also. With his chakra still raised, and the excess still spread throughout the room from the earlier dismissal, it was child's play for Naruto to gather that excess chakra and bond the air molecules as had become near second nature. 

Unable to see the obstructions, both of his attackers fell hard, helpless to avoid the invisible barriers. 

Looking down at their sprawled forms, Naruto just calmly informed the pair, "As I said, useless." 

Turning to his two team mates, Naruto motioned for the pair to follow. He had gone perhaps three steps when he heard the self assured query from beside him. 

"Hey you, what's your name?" 

Turing to the voice, his gaze met with that of two cool white eyes, without the defining pupils so common in all others. Hyuga no doubt. Having no reason to withhold his name, and interested to see where this was going, Naruto replied. 

"Uzumaki Naruto" 

Obviously not recognising the name, the genin continued. "You're a rookie right, how old are you?" 

Grinning at that, he decided to have some fun "Ten-thousand, twelve, either, both, you figure it out." 

Leaving them with that confusing response, Naruto moved on.

From within the shadows at the other end of the hallway the two chuunin watched the trio leave. "So they are Kakashi and Gai's prize pupils. I guess they pass this unofficial first test. This exam is going to be fun, even for us examiners."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Naruto was entering the stairwell to the third floor he heard a voice call out from behind him, it was the genin from earlier.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes. Will you fight me right here."

Challenge Sasuke? 

"My name is Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke. I want to fight you, to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus.." 

He paused here to gaze at Sakura, oh… , a crush eh. From her reaction, Sakura is not amused. This should be interesting, judging from the Genins musculature, he was even faster than Naruto himself. Sharingan or not, Sasuke would have trouble keeping up with the pure speed that such a build could produce. 

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name…. You are a fool. You are about to learn what this name means thick brows." 

Sasuke would not turn down such an opportunity, especially after catching a hint of that speed in the earlier encounter. Resigned to wait for a little longer, Naruto settled down to watch.

His thoughts on the match proved accurate, The pure speed that Lees advanced taijutsu provided was met with no answer from Sasuke. As chakra played no part in the techniques being used Sasuke could not counter them, the vaunted sharingan was virtually useless.

Even so, Sasuke refused to give up, the one sided fight continued for some time. It was not until Lee attempted to perform what appeared to be a special technique that Naruto noticed something different, someone had just entered the room, whoever it was had an enormous and tightly controlled store of chakra. At the moment they were using this fine control to render themselves invisible.

Carefully easing himself to his feet Naruto prepared himself for an attack. So it was with surprise and not a little interest that he observed as the intruder summoned a giant turtle.

Summoning ability? 

This must be a jounin then, and of leaf village if the figures actions were any indication. Likely the instructor of Lee, as there was little reason for any other jounin to interfere.

But even that was not comparable to the shock when the turtle appeared to chastise the other Genin.

Amusing, the Jounin was using the summoned animal to lip sink as he spoke, a curious activity indeed. A summoned animal could speak quite well on their own, so it was only for the quirky illusion of the turtle being the other Genins master. He didn't have to wait long for the intruder to reveal his identity though, Gai, a Jounin instructor.

Kakashi's eternal rival.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The fight over, team seven continued on to room 301, Kakashi was waiting by the door. "Oh…, so Sakura came too, now we can properly take the exam. The truth is this test can only be taken in teams of three."

Curious, Sakura could not help but ask, "But you said that it was our own decision to attend, why did you lie to us?"

Unperturbed, the jounin continued, "If I told the truth Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam. Even if you didn't want to, if the others asked, you would have come anyway. But you came of your own will, you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

Buoyed by the encouragement of their instructor, the three pushed open the door.

It was time. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 11  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even before the door opened, Naruto could tell that the room was packed, hundreds of foreign and local genin gathered for one purpose, advancement to the chuunin rank.

The kaleidoscope of colour that was revealed to him upon entering was amazing; regardless of where the boy looked his eyes met that of another ninja of high skills, the ages varied, but the majority would have to be in their mid to late twenties.

Such small observations told much, with skills comparable to their own, these genin had been unable to pass the exam for years on end, it would not be an easy task.

The gathering had an interesting and useful side effect on their auras, the chakra of everyone in the room was battling each other, those stronger than most were easily spotted, there pattern clearly outlined compared to the almost unrecognisable amalgam that was created from the blending of those with lesser power. And even among those that stood out there were a select few that almost seemed to repel the others.

This circumspect study was broken however by a sudden squeal from Naruto's right. 

"Sasuke kun!!! You're late!!"

In not much time all nine of the rookie genin had gathered near the entrance, no doubt each trying to gain some small reassurance from the familiar faces.

Ignoring the byplay, Naruto continued to scan the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like schoolgirls… geez… this isn't a picnic."

Turning toward the unidentified voice, Naruto was greeted by one of those ninja that had stood out to him clearly. The volume and finesse his chakra conveyed was above that of even Kakashi. There was something fishy here, there was no way that someone of this skill could possibly be a genin, he would bear watching, leaf village candidate or not.

_A wise decision, that man reeks of the treacherous snake clan._

Keeping his suspicion to himself, Naruto listened in on the conversation.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you…those guys are from the hidden rain, they have short tempers, everyone is nervous about the exam. Quiet down before you cause a scene. Well, I can't blame you, you guys remind me of how I used to be." 

Sakura broke in here, "So this is your second time?"

"Nope, my seventh time… heh heh, I'll share some info with you cute rookies with these nin info cards."

Taking out a stack of seemingly blank cards from his side belt pouch Kabuto placed them on the ground. Gathering some of that tightly controlled chakra, he raised data from the cards. Personally Naruto did not see the point, the minute the cards were made the data became obsolete, a ninja that did not consistently build his skills and eleminate or compensate weaknesses was a dead ninja. Ignoring the cards, Naruto waited for the mysterious genin to continue.

"Leaf, sand, rain, grass, water fall, sound… many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Basically, all the people here are like Lee and Gara, they are the top elite genins from the various countries."

Taking that last note as his cue, Naruto contributed his own thoughts on the matter. "Good, I wouldn't want to go to sleep from boredom, If they weren't the best they would not even stand a chance. It's a nice pep talk, but it didn't work, if anything the fact that we are rookies just shows how much better we are than the rest of you. Maybe you should be worried. heh"

Raising his voice, Naruto called out for all to hear. "You hear that, Give it everything you've got, cause you are going to need it to compete with me."

Ignoring the intense gaze from just about everyone in the room, the boy made his way over to the wall by the entrance, and settled down to wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto did not turn his attention back to the room until he felt the telltale gathering of chakra that signalled an attack, three sound nin were fast approaching Kabuto. It was a perfect opportunity to see the man in battle.

The three sound nin were fast, and had a well executed attack pattern, but even that fell by the wayside when compared to Kabuto. The physical attack completely missed, and only the sound waves it generated had any effect, smashing his glasses.

Kabuto wanted to give off a different impression however, and bent down to the ground as if in pain, throwing up.

Medic-nin, was Naruto's immediate thought from this, his control over his body appeared absolute. This had quite a number of very severe connotations.

Naruto was once again taken from his thoughts though by an explosion from the front of the room.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards."

The examiners had arrived.

"Thanks for waiting, I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the chuunin selection exams first test."

Pointing to the altercation located near Naruto, the examiner continued.

"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam, do you want to fail already?"

Ignoring their reply, his attention focussed once more on those at the front of the exam room.

"Heres a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiners, even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

After waiting for any objections he continued. "We will now start the first test in the chuunin exam."

He held up a numbered plastic tab from a jar on the desk in front of him.

"Instead of the current seating arrangement, you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the exams."

Waiting his turn to grab a chip, Naruto quickly found his seat.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I am about to say. There are many important rules for this first test. Questions are not allowed, so listen carefully. The first rule… you guys will all start off with ten points. But say if you miss three questions… then you lose three points and will have seven. The second rule… this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined with the combined score of your teammates. So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold onto from the initial thirty. The third and most important rule… anyone caught by the exam officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating.. will have two points abstracted for every offence. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave… we'll have our eyes on you guys. And the final rule… those that lose all their initial points and those that fail to answer any questions correctly will be failed immediately along with their two teammates."

"The exam will last one hour. BEGIN!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 12  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Scanning calmly through each of the nine questions set before him, one thing was immediately clear. No Gennin could answer even one of these questions. This simple fact brought with it another important factor, it meant that there had to be at least one person within the room that knew all the answers. If this was not the case... not even a single candidate would pass this first test, and that simply could not happen. 

Confident that he had read the situation correctly Naruto quickly formulated a strategy to locate the hypothetical ninja. Any ninja that had all the answers would be able to fill in the answers systematically. This meant a steady rhythm of sounds from that nins writing implements. 

Gathering a large amount of chakra, Naruto temporarily boosted his senses to the max, and, monitoring closely all of the noise within the room, honed in on a steady rhythm. Taking note of the chakra signature of this standout ninja, Naruto released the technique. 

Ignoring the effects of the minor headache caused by such an abrupt and large perception change, Naruto lay his pencil upon the desk. Spreading his hand over one corner of his desk Naruto again concentrated a small amount of chakra. Gathering the water molecules from the surrounding air, Naruto formed a small ice mirror as he had been shown by Haku. 

This task complete, Naruto called upon the forbidden seal, scrying. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Naruto was growing bored, he had completed the first eight questions on the test ten minutes ago, and the tenth question would not be released for another thirty minutes. He was confident that Sakura and Sasuke could complete the exam on there own, so he decided to use the extra time to experiment. Scrying was a technique that allowed you to observe an opponent from a distance. All that was required was a reflective surface and a chakra signature.

However, as Naruto could now confirm, there was a chakra signature within all things. This fact, and his curiosity about the Hyuga bloodline limit had planted a seed for a new technique. Scrying allowed its user to see 360 degrees around it's target for around twenty metres on every side.

Why then, could this technique not be applied to ones own signature?

Instead of focussing the technique upon a reflective surface you could apply the same principles to the cornea of the eye. At least, he thought that was how it might work.

Well, nobody ever learnt anything without trying. Forming the intricate web that scrying required, Naruto attuned it to his own chakra. Then, firming his resolved, focussed it upon the cornea of his left eye.

Bizarre. 

This would take a lot of getting used to. In theory, the concept seemed relatively simple, the abundance of extra information that his brain had to process made it anything but. The sensation was indescribable. Abruptly feeling dizzy, Naruto released the technique.

That was a bad idea, it only made it worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gradually, the sensation faded and Naruto was able to think clearly again.

"Looks like we have already dropped the incompetent ones. I will now give the question, as 45 minutes have already passed. Okay. I will now give the tenth question!!"

Sensing he had everyone's attention, the instructor continued. "Yes, but before that, there is one thing I must say... There will be one special rule for this last question."

He walked over to look out the open window. "This is.. a hopeless rule... First, you are all going to choose whether to take this tenth question or not. If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero."

Ignoring the cries from the disbelieving students, the man continued. "In other words. You will fail. Your two other teammates will fail along with you.. And here is another rule. If you choose to take it and get it wrong. You will lose the privilege to take the chuunin exam forever!!!"

Ignoring the protests that erupted due to that proclamation. Naruto waited for the man to get on with it. For any ninja with even a shred of true ambition, such constraints held no fear at all. Nevertheless, Naruto was still surprised by the amount that chose to quit.

Where was there determination! Their pride! 

Why did they take the exam at all if they were going to leave now?

As he was going over these thoughts Morino continued. "Basically, If one of the three chooses not to take it, everyone fails. And if you decide to take it, and get it wrong. You will be a Genin forever. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand, once your number is confirmed leave."

Suddenly, Naruto was alerted by the kyuubi.

_You better stop that teammate of yours._

Quickly turning, he found Sakura about to raise her hand. Extremely annoyed, Naruto allowed the raw bloodlust generated by the Kyuubi to momentarily show within his eyes. Her misguided help was not required.

Her hand fell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Good Decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test!!"

Sakura broke in on the announcement. "Wait. What do you mean? We already pass? What about the tenth question?" 

"There never was a tenth question. Rather, those two choices were the tenth question."

His suspicions confirmed, Naruto only paid half a mind to the explanation. The true purpose of the exam was not to answer the questions. Rather, it was a test of your information gathering skills and determination.

"You have made it through the entrance. The first test of the chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck."

It was as he heard these words that Naruto attention was caught by the fast approach of a large chakra signature. If it kept at its current rate of speed, it would burst through the windows left of Morino in roughly ten seconds. Remaining circumspect, Naruto began to gather chakra.

As expected the windows burst in some moments later. Once the dust had settled a young Jounin was revealed, flanked by a large dark banner. "You guys!! This is no time to be celebrating!! I am the examiner for the second test!! Mitarashi Anko!!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Done. Comments Welcome. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 13  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the seventy-eight remaining candidates followed Anko toward their next testing grounds, Sakura lagged behind. She could not keep herself from pondering upon her errant teammate. 

One thing she did know, Naruto before their last mission, and Naruto after… were two completely different people. 

She felt like she didn't know the boy anymore, and that scared her. 

The boy that she thought she knew would do anything for her, and would surely have panicked during the exam just now. However, such was not the case, she got the feeling that he considered her as nothing more than an acquaintance, if they got along so be it, but if she got in his way... she shivered.

An example of this had occurred only moments earlier, near the end of the first test. She was sure that Naruto could not have completed the test, as even she herself had trouble, and she did not want to remain a genin, so, determined to help him, she had started to raise her hand. 

Whether he just did not like her or he somehow sensed that her hand was about to be raised Naruto partially turned his head to meet her gaze.

Her breath froze in her throat, she felt like she was being crushed. His gaze was unlike any other she had ever received, or wished to again. All thoughts of quitting had been immediately erased from her mind. She felt helpless. 

Who was this person? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some time, the group found themselves standing before a gigantic fenced off area. From behind the enclosure an ominous forest loomed. They could hear the call from various predators echoing from within the shadowy depths. 

"Welcome to the stage for the second test. Practice arena 44. Also known as the forest of death."

Turning to fully face the remaining candidates Anko warned. "You'll soon find out why it is called _the forest of death."_

Naruto snorted at this, unimpressed. An action that did not go unobserved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alerted by the suddenly focussed chakra of the examiner, Naruto boosted his own body's reactions. Glad that he had retained the chakra from when she had first arrived in the third floor classroom. 

She was fast; Naruto would give her that, faster than him without this forbidden technique. But this was of little consequence, in a battle between shinobi only results mattered. 

Drawing the approaching kunai from the air impossibly fast, Naruto grabbed the leaf jounin around her slender neck with his other hand, slamming her into the unforgiving ground. Taking advantage of the momentary disorientation this move brought about, he drew the kunai along her cheek.

Feeling the drain from maintaining his enhanced state, Naruto was forced to drop it, he wanted to keep a large reserve for the upcoming exam. He needn't have worried though, as the instructor was still reeling from the blow. 

Naruto replaced the kunai within her hip holster, rose, and walked away, muttering a low, "hmpf".

Keeping his senses sharp Naruto only stopped when he found himself next to his teammates once more, as the examiner had risen to her feet. Still annoyed at the attack he could not help but take a dig at her, "Don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die."

Obviously uncomfortable with this turn of events, Anko chose to ignore it, and once more brought herself up before the group. "Now, before we start the second test, there is something I have to pass out." With this announcement she held up a stack of forms.

"There will be deaths in this one. And if I don't have you sign these, it will be my responsibility." 

Ignoring the murmurs that this tactless comment created, Anko went on to describe the second exam. 

"Simply put. You will attempt the ultimate survival…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Scroll battle eh - Naruto thought to himself, leaning carelessly against the fence line. – Sounds like fun - And we get five days for this battle as well, more than time enough to do some recon on the other teams. First thing I will have to do is collect a set of both scrolls, that way I can leave the others with a buunshin while I scout on my own. 

As he was planning who to find first however, his sensitive hearing picked up a rather curious conversation. 

"So first we'll go after the rookies." 

That drew his attention; looking over toward the voices source, Naruto found himself peering at a trio of grass nins. The interesting thing was that the chakra on one of them was seriously screwed up. Not unlike his own, the spirit contained within the body was of a vastly disproportionate factor. Only, the energy signature was entirely human. How on earth could that be possible. 

It could not be from specialized training, if that was the case then all three would sport the anomaly. So, what did that leave? Something similar to the Yamanaka techniques? 

Only permanent? 

Well, another interesting guy had shown up, and if the conversation was any indicator he would have the opportunity to ask that and more very soon. Looked like he would be sticking with the others for a little longer than initially planned. 

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates. We will start in thirty minutes." 

Oh well, that was often the case these days. Sauntering over to his own teamates, Naruto lead the pair over to the instructor standing disinterestedly before gate twelve. 

"The second test of the chuunin exam will now begin." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Rough Draft Done. Comments Welcome. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.  
-------------------------------------------Shattered Illusion : Copy Of a Ninja : Chapter 14  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wasting no time, the three Konoha genin rushed into the forest in a bid to gain the initial advantage over the other participating teams. Even so, it was not long before Naruto began to sense the faint traces of the pursuing grass nins.

Unwilling to take any chances, especially with such an unknown element present, Naruto quickly created an advanced clone to take his place and teleported into the canopy of the forest. Even with this precaution, it was not until faint cries had begun to echo in from the distance that the trio below him stopped.

Sakura, looking worried, turned to her two teammates ready to speak,"..."

Only to be interrupted by a sudden explosion on the other side of the forest clearing.

"You guys just play around over there, I'll take care of them myself."

Conscious of the immense skill that the middle shinobis aura belied, Naruto decided to even the odds a little. The two remaining nin were completely unaware of his deception.

Concentrating deeply, he transformed both of his hands into claws sharper than most swords, then gathered more chakra in preparation to form two gates, one in front of each hand.

Focusing upon the distracted grass gennin below, he silently formed the gates, opened the exits mid-back behind each of the two strangers, and plunged his hands through the gates and into there bodies, impossibly fast, grasping hold of the still beating hearts within and tore them out and back through the gates.

Ignoring the rapidly dying corpses below, Naruto focused once again upon the confrontation taking place on the other side of the clearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want my earth scroll right, since you guys have the heaven scroll."

The man stood calmly in front of Narutos two team mates, earth scroll held out in front of him, temptingly.

Seizing the opportunity Naruto opened another chakra bridge and grabbed the scroll from the opposing shinobi, quickly depositing the item within his belt pouch, he closed the bridge and immediately moved.

He felt the gathering of immense chakra below.

Feeling the scroll suddenly pulled from within his grasp, Orochimaru paused. He had overlooked something.

Concentrating harder he extended his senses outward, no longer relying on hearing or eyesight, and immediately located the deception.

The blond haired gennin before him, it was merely an advanced clone.

Expanding the field of his senses further Orochimaru found another chakra source concealed within the canopy of the forest, he also felt the chakra bleeding freely from his recently killed subordinates. This didn't worry him as there were a lot more where those two had come from.

Even so, the thought that a gennin had so cleverly deceived him was maddening, pricking his thumb with one of his fangs, the snake sennin gathered chakra and slammed his hand into the ground. Manda would be annoyed to be summoned against a gennin, so he summoned the fourth strongest snake instead.

Perhaps three quarters the size of Manda, it was no less deadly, ordering it to kill the ninja in the forest above, he turned back to his primary objective, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Now lets begin, this battle with our lives on the line."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was bad, the move Orochimaru just made was impossible for the other two to dodge, as he was attacking the spirit directly. The only way to escape the effects was to have a stronger spirit than the attacker. Knowing he had been discovered as evidenced by the huge snake currently tracking him, Naruto came to a decision.

Gathering and swirling chakra within his right hand, forming a perfect sphere of chaotic chakra. Naruto crouched, calmly watching the shockingly fast ascent of the serpent. Waiting until the last possible moment, Naruto rocketed forward from his position, right hand outstretched.

Smashing through the giant piercing fangs and crushing jaws, Naruto kept going and exploded out the back of the now headless giant snake carcass.

Seeing his teammates still frozen within the grip of their opponents overpowering spirit, Naruto took advantage of the opening this technique provided him, just as Sasuke brought a kunai down to stab himself. This was a smart move as it allowed him to focus upon the pain and break the technique. Capitalizing on this he grabbed the still stunned Sakura and fled the clearing.

From his perch above Naruto watched the man transform and give chase. Finally cornering the pair against one of the massive trees.

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment, prey should always be trying their best to run away... In the presence of a predator that is."

Grabbing his katana from its position strapped behind his back, Naruto teleported to the position where Sakura and Sasuke crouched. Sending his clone to attack, Naruto quickly gathered power to himself, for what was fast becoming his signature attack.

Focusing the gathered chakra into the sword just so, Naruto lashed out with all his might.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crouched, heart racing, behind one of the many trees that dotted the clearing, Sasuke panted, attempting to regain his breath.

- We must run before we are found again. But how, how can we run away -

So absorbed was he in these thoughts that he failed to react when Sakura attempted to warn him of the danger.

- Damn it. I was panicking so much that I didn't notice the snake -

Reacting quickly, Sasuke leapt back and threw ten kunai in quick succession, impaling the snake. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to once more locate their enemy, only to hear the most sickening sound of obscenely stretching and rending flesh behind him.

"You guys shouldn't relax for even a moment, prey should always be trying their best to run away... In the presence of a predator that is."

Even now he could feel that damnable fear, the need to flee, he hated it, no loathed to feel that way about anything, but there it was. So he was understandably surprised when Naruto rushed past him to attack. Even more so, when another Naruto suddenly appeared before him, katana outstretched, gathering and condensing a huge amount of chakra within the blade.

Only to turn around and strike out.

And unleash...

Destruction, annihilation, bark and sap reigned down in sheets, the air before them literely raining dirt, stone and wood for a good few minutes. When the air finally began to clear the vista it revealed was startling. There, extending forward through the forest perhaps a hundred meters deep and six meters wide were three huge furrows of ground earth, as if a huge claw had reached down from the sky to swipe the place from existence.

Where before there stood ancient trees impossibly old and steadfast, was only turned ground, covered in debris.

Unbelievable.

Yet even as his startled gaze was taking in the unexpected sight, an irritated and slightly surprised voice rang clearly through the forest.

"Summoning technique."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------Rough Draft Done. Comments Welcome.


End file.
